The present disclosure relates to a camera apparatus, and a method of generating a view finder image signal. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a camera apparatus provided with an inclination sensor, and the like.
In capturing an image without using a tripod, it is one of important items for a camera operator to keep horizontality (the inclination of a camera body to be horizontal) of an image. To date, a proposal has been made of a camera apparatus including an inclination sensor inside the camera body, and provided with a function of displaying horizontality in a view finder screen (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-133945).